Lord Dark Kiva
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: When the DMMO RPG Yggdrasil prepares to close its servers, only the leader of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown: Dark Kiva decides to stay until the closing of the servers. But to his surprise the game does not stop and the NPCs became really alive and with a will. Follow his adventure to find out what happened when the servers closed. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it could he.
1. Chapter 1

In a huge meeting room with more than 41 seats around a table where is a man in armor in armor look at this table by putting a hand on it.

Her legs are now mounted in dark metallic crimson boots with a silver lining with blades at the back of the ankles, her torso armor is also the same shade of dark metallic purple with a black breast plate resembling several pairs of bat wings with three green gems running in the center, he also gained gauntlets of the same color as his torso and leg armor. His head is covered with a red helmet whose visor was shaped like a pair of green bat wings edged with black. Between the upper points, wings was a black ornament resembling a bat. Two black bat wings appeared behind the eyes of the helmet. The mouthguard is dark gray and framed by black fangs. His shoulder armor is bristling and the same dark metallic red as the rest of his armor. After a second, he made a gesture with his left arm, shooting black flames from his back and becoming a silver cloak.

Finally, he removes his attention from the table to look at a long sword whose blade has a reflection of stained glass.

"**_The weapon that has forged the reputation of this guild: the Zanvat Sword. We had struggled to create it. Some had taken time off and had quarreled with their wives. The poor ... when I think of the galleys we had, almost everyone gave up. The symbol of this guild._**" Thought the man, making an inner soliloquy before taking the sword and turning it to hold it upside down to move with it without dragging it on the floor.

Then he leaves the room to see several people including three men, a young man and several young women of different ages standing in the corridor and bowing on arrival.

One is an elderly butler, with all-white hair, like his immaculate beard, his eyes are as sharp as those of an eagle and elegantly dressed in his traditional black uniform.

A man of fierce appearance in his mid-twenties, with loose hair, wearing a black jacket, matching trousers and a white shirt with tie, hanging freely.

A man of strong construction, about thirty years old, with a firm expression and a butler's uniform and white gloves.

The last one seemed to be 13 years old, his black hair was tidy and fell to his chin, wearing a sailor's shirt with black shorts that fell under his knees.

He opened a menu to see the list of NPCs in the area to see the character sheet of the man who is closest to the door.

"**_This one's called Sebas..._**" the man thought before looking at the other three male NPCs. "**_There is also Jiro, Ramon and Riki. I still remember the moment when I created them. I wonder what Grandpa would think if he saw them._**" He thought, then looked at the young women. "**_And they are the Pleiades, fighting maids. You protected the throne room, in case players got there. But no one has arrived. Maybe I should give them one last task..._**" He thought before finally speaking. "Follow me." He ordered before leaving followed by those who greeted him in the corridor followed him to a throne room where a woman was waiting for him.

The woman is immaculately beautiful, her hair black and shiny with a goddess face. Golden irises and vertically split pupils; on his left and right temples, two thick horns, projecting crookedly, and at his waist, a pair of black angel wings. She wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her fine hands and a golden spider web collar that covers her shoulders and chest.

"**_Albedo..._**" thought the man revealing the woman's name before looking at the NPCs who had been following him since he left the meeting room. "Order "waiting"." He ordered the NPC, who followed him, to stand on his side and bowed while he sat on the throne before planting the end of the sword blade in the ground just in front of him. side of the throne.

Wondering what he will do while waiting for his attention went to Albedo.

"It's configured how already." He told himself before looking at Albedo's character sheet. "She's a high-level NPC, she's Regent of the Guardians of Nazarick. From memory, I think it was Tabula who created it." He said as he read the card revealing the name of the place where they are, then quickly flipped through the details of the card until it came to the end which indicated information that surprised him.

"She's in love with Dark Kiva."

"That's what Tabula told him the last time he came. So that was his surprise, but what a bastard." Dark Kiva said with a slight laugh in his voice as the name of his avatar while discovering why Albedo gives him a smile with a certain tenderness since his arrival in the room. "Even if the Zanvat Sword allows me, I will not change anything. If there is one thing that even an NPC can afford to experience before disappearing: it is attachment." He told himself before closing Albedo's character sheet, placed his leg so that his right foot was on his left knee.

And he closed his eyes after seeing that the time of the closure of the servers is nearing the point of leaving this virtual world like a king waiting for his hour.

And several seconds after the closing time is sounded, he found to his surprise that he is still connected. He tried unsuccessfully to access the game's menus or even to join the administrators of the game. But nothing happens. Shocked by what he was witnessing, he abruptly changed position by quickly removing his foot from his knee, alerting the people in the room.

"Do you have a problem, Lord Dark Kiva?" Albedo asked anxiously as Dark Kiva looked at her in amazement without her noticing him because of his helmet. "Lord Dark Kiva? Something disturbs you?" She asked curiously as she approached him holding her hands, tightening her chest without realizing it.

What Dark Kiva noticed, but pretended to ignore and concentrated not to seem destabilized.

"I can't reach the Game Master." He replied calmly as Albedo recoiled cautiously.

"Forgive my ignorance, but I do not know what you are referring to. I would do anything to wash this affront. Nothing would make me more happy." Said Albedo while Dark Kiva saw that his lips bougées.

"**_An NPC keeps me talking... Amazing. That would be a kind of anomaly?_**" Dark Kiva wondered before grabbing the Zanvat Sword and moving it slightly before putting it back where it had been put. "**_Physics is the game. But no menus. Or possibility of calling an Admin. What to do_**?" He wondered before doing any testing. "Sebas!" He said calling the elderly butler.

"Yes!" Said Sebas almost hear an order.

"I need a report on the surroundings of Nazarick." Says Dark Kiva.

"At your orders, Lord Dark Kiva." Sebas answered before leaving to execute the order.

"May the Pleiades ascend to the 9th level. Jiro, Riki, Ramon, I want you to accompany Sebas in his mission." Says Dark Kiva as the people to whom he gave orders leave to execute them leaving him alone with Albedo. "**_NPCs can understand oral orders? What's happening ? I really have to contact an Admin! If nothing works I still have the spell "Message". But can I still use magic?_**" He thought with concern.

"Dark Lord Kiva. How can I help you?" Asked Albedo.

"**_Well, you can do some testing without going too far._**" He thought, taking advantage of the opportunity. "To start, get a little closer." He ordered.

"With pleasure!" Said Albedo before approached him and his face was a few centimeters of the helmet allows him to notice anything.

"**_She has an odor. And not unpleasant more. Odd, Yggdrasil did not have that function._**" He thought, becoming fascinated by what was happening. "Albedo, I'll touch you." He said.

"Well!" Said Albedo with a slight smile before Dark Kiva put his hand on his cheek before pulling his hand down to his neck and leaving two fingers to take his pulse while a moan escaping from her .

"**_A pulse, a breath, and moans of pleasure. Their AI would not allow this kind of reaction. As if she were alive._**" He thought. "Tell me Albedo? Did you feel something strange a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"No, lord. Why, is there a problem with me?" Albedo asked anxiously.

"No, don't worry. I just feel that something is wrong. But I can't identify it." Dark Kiva said calmly. "And I have a mission to entrust you with." He said.

"Whatever you want." Said Albedo.

"Gather the Guardians in the arena at level 6, except for levels 4 and 8. You have one hour." Ordered Dark Kiva.

"Yes, my lord." Said Albedo before leaving execute the mission that was entrusted to him.

Shortly after Albedo left, Dark Kiva teleported with the Zanvat Sword in hand in the halls of an arena before looking at a gold ring with a red jewel with an emblem.

"**_Teleportation works. We can therefore use the objects. Albedo and the others are set to obey me. But what about other NPCs?_**" He thinks as he enters the arena. "**_This place is guarded by twin elves designed by Bukubukuchagama._**" He reminded himself as one jumps from the bleachers to the other end of the arena.

A child with a tomboy appearance, dark skin and pointed ears. She has blond hair and is heterochromic, the left eye is blue and the right eye is green. She wears leather similar to red-black dragon scales covered with a white and gold vest embroidered with the seal of Ainz Ooal Gown. She is wearing matching white pants and gold-plated shoes. She wears around her neck a tassel necklace emitting a golden light and she is equipped with a whip around her waist.

"Aura." Said Dark Kiva revealing the name the child.

"Welcome, Lord Dark Kiva. Here you are in our level. Said Aura wishing welcome to Dark Kiva.

"Sorry if my presence bothers you." Said Dark Kiva thinking it arrives at the wrong time.

" But not at all ! You are the ruler of Nazarick! You can go wherever you want. You don't bother anyone." Aura said.

"Where is your brother?" Asked Dark Kiva not seeing him in the arena.

"Mare! What lack of politeness towards the Lord! Go back here!" Said Aura looking towards the place from which she jumped.

"But it's too high, Aura." Said Mare loud enough to be heard.

"Mare!" Said Aura inciting her brother to do what she says.

"Okay... I'm coming..." Said Mare before jumping and landing more clumsily before heading to Dark Kiva and Aura allowing Dark Kiva to see Aura's brother in more detail.

Like his sister, Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, he has blond hair. But his heterochromia is the opposite of that of his sister, the right eye is blue and the left eye is green.

He wears an integral suit in blue dragon-flake leather, covered with a white and gold vest embroidered with the seal of Ainz Ooal Gown and a mantle of green forest leaves. Downstairs, he wears a matching white skirt exposing his thighs and a glans-shaped necklace emitting a silvery light. His thin hands are covered with bright white silk gloves and brandish a twisted black wooden staff.

"Finally..." Said Aura.

"Here I am, Lord Dark Kiva." Said Mare.

"I'm here because I need your help." Said Dark Kiva watching Zanvat Sword remark that the twins.

"This is the legendary sword that you alone can handle?" Said Mare surprised as Aura looked at the weapon with wonder.

"Indeed, it's her. It's the guild's supreme tear, designed by all its members. The Sword Zanvat. A sword designed with a piece of power from each member of the guild giving it an unparalleled power allowing the user to defeat an entire army in one fell swoop. Allowing his user to handle magic as a high-ranking magician. The rare materials used to create it makes it an unmatched object and universal class. But let's stay there." Said Dark Kiva ending his monologue on the weapon.

"Fantastic!" Said Mare admiringly.

"That's great, lord!" Said Aura with as much admiration as his brother.

"I have not used it for a long time. I want to test his abilities." Said Dark Kiva exposing his intentions.

"Well! We are getting ready!" Said Aura

"Aura, I summoned all the Guardians in this arena." Said Dark Kiva.

"Shallteat will come?" Said Aura with a hint of disappointment.

Later lizard-man arrives with two straw dummies mounted on large wooden piles were planted in the side-by-side arena before the lizardmen leave.

"**_On Yggdrasil it was enough to click on an icon to launch a magic. Without the menu, it's impossible. Yet, I feel that it is still engraved in me. The range of spells, their cooldown, and most importantly, my magic points!_**" Dark Kiva thought before finally casting a spell by pointing the straw dummies with the Zanvat Sword. "Summon: Elemental primary fire!" He said as the stained glass patterns shine with a red light hang for a few seconds before revealing an evil spirit that resembles that of a tornado of humanoid fire. "A level 80 summon." He said introducing the creature to Aura and Mare who are amazed. "Aura, do you want to face him?" He asked him.

"That's right, can I?" Aura asked excitedly.

"I just remembered an urgent matter... I leave you." Said Mare trying to this parade.

"Stay there!" Said Aura preventing his brother to leave.

Dark Kiva leaves on the edge of the arena while the twins stand in front of the elementary.

"Elemental fire primary attack the twins!" He ordered, initiating the fight.

Once the fight begins he saw the teamwork of Aura and Mare come easily over the summoning.

"It's perfect. I should be able to use all the spells. Message." He says as he observes the fight while throwing a communication spell with his free hand on his temple, and nothing happens. "Obviously, no way to join an Admin or allies." He said before his fate received an answer.

"_What is it, Lord Dark Kiva?_" Asked Sebas through the spell.

"**_Message worked?_**" He thought with surprise. "Sebas, how are you doing on your side?" He asked.

"_There is a problem..._" Sebas said.

"I gather the Guardians. Come urgently to the level six arena. You will report to it." Ordered Dark Kiva.

"_Well received._" Said Sebas before cutting off the communication as the twins come to finish the fight and head for Dark Kiva.

"Mare, Aura, you're amazing." He said congratulating them.

"Thank you very much! It feels good, a little sport!" Aura said amused.

"You must be thirsty." He said before showing a carafe of water in his free hand and a glass in them in a hand of each twin that he filled with water with the carafe before making it disappear.

"Lord Dark Kiva, I imagined you more scary." Said Aura.

"Really? I can change, if you prefer." Says Dark Kiva.

"No, you are very good like that!" Said Aura before Dark Kiva takes height through the steps just as a portal opens.

From the portal emerges a small vampire and looks like a buxom fourteen year old girl. She has shiny, pale skin, seductive purple eyes and fine facial features. The silver hair tied in a ponytail by a large ribbon on it, allowing others to see his face. She wears a black and soft evening dress with a big heavy skirt. The upper part of her body is covered with a ribbon adorned with lace and a fitted short jacket. Her hands are strung with long lace gloves, leaving no skin visible.

"Here, then... I'm the first to arrive?" Said the vampire while its gate closes.

"**_Shalltear. The Guardian levels one to three of the tomb. He's a Vampire master._**" Dark Kiva thought before Shalltear ran to him and hugged him to his surprise.

"My beloved, the only one I can not control!" Said Shalltear with joy.

"**_What?_**" Dark Kiva thought with surprise.

"Shalltear, let go a little, you want..." Said Aura.

"I did not notice... The brat is here." Said Shalltear releasing Dark Kiva. "Mare, is not it difficult to have such a silly sister?" She asked, mocking Aura.

"Hey, fake tits!" Aura said shocking Shalltear. "I understood! That's why you came by portal! They are barely in place. If you run, they are the trunk!" Said Aura mocking Shalltear.

"Shut up! Did you see yourself, breadboard?" Said Shalltear trying to retaliate.

"I'm only 76 years old. You, you are a living dead. They will not grow anymore! Be content with what you have!" Retorted Aura annoyed Shalltear.

"Species of..." Shalltear says before going to Aura and they start bickering.

"**_What memories... Shalltear's creator, Peroroncino, was arguing the same way with his sister Bukubukuchagama, the Creator of Aura and Mare._**" Dark Kiva thought watching with amusement the tussle Aura and Shalltear.

"Stop screaming. No squabbles in front of the lord." Said a person coming into the arena.

This person has a huge size of 2.5m, it has the appearance of an insect walking on two feet, a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail two times longer than its size, it is covered with sharp spikes like ice cubes and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands.

Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the other two hold a mass emitting black light and a twisted sheath that seems to be a broad sword. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue hardened armor oozes diamond dust like a bright light. His shoulders and back are like raised icebergs.

"**_Cocytus, the Guardian of level five. At home, everything is centered on the "warrior" aspect._**" Dark Kiva thought revealing the name of the person while remembering the Guardian.

"The brat is insulting me!" Shalltear said to justify himself.

"It's not an insult, it's the truth." Retorted Aura.

"It's enough! Shalltear, Aura, truce of childishness." Dark Kiva shouted with authority.

"All our excuses!" Say Aura and Shalltear at the same time.

"There you are with us, Cocytus." Said Dark Kiva.

"After Albedo warned me, I came right away." Said Cocytus.

"You did the right thing." Says Dark Kiva.

"My friends... Sorry for the delay." Said a man walking with Albedo.

It is a demon with dark skin and dark hair combed back. Wearing a pair of glasses and he is dressed like a gentleman dressed in an orange British suit with a tie of the same color and black gloves. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

"**_It's Demiurge. The Guardian of level seven of the great tomb of Nazarick. A demon charged with our defense, he commanded other NPCs._**" Thought Dark Kiva.

"Your attention. It's time to pledge allegiance." Albedo said as all the Guardians kneel, head down.

"Get up." Said Dark Kiva, unfolding part of his aura accidentally. "Thank you for coming together." He thanked.

"You must not. We have entrusted our lives to you, you can dispose of them as you see fit. We will do everything to honor our Creator. This is our oath!" Albedo said.

"We swear it!" All the Guardians say in unison.

"Fantastic! With you, my Guardians, I am certain to accomplish great things!" He said, making his Guardians smile. "Let's move on. The tomb of Nazarick is beset by strange phenomena. I sent Sebas, Jiro, Rikki and Ramon on a reconnaissance mission." He said as Sebas had arrived and explained to him the problem he was talking about through the message spell.

"Lord, I'm afraid we were moving. The swampy areas around Nazarick have completely disappeared. There is no sign of construction, human or monster within a radius of one kilometer." Explained Sebas.

"I see, it's good work, Sebas. For some mysterious reason, Nazarick seems to have been moved to unknown territory. Regent of the Guardians, Albedo. And the head of defense lines, Demiurge." Said Dark Kiva.

"Yes!" Say the people concerned.

"Try to perfect the information sharing system! Reinforce the guard!" Says Dark Kiva.

"At your orders." Say Demiurge and Albedo.

"Mare, can we hide the great tomb of Nazarick?" Dark Kiva asked the young mage.

"It will be difficult with magic... Could we cover the walls with earth, then grow grass?" Proposed Mare.

"You want to defile the splendid walls of Nazarick?" Albedo said angrily.

"It's enough, Albedo." Says Dark Kiva.

"My apologies, Lord Dark Kiva." Albedo said.

"Can you hide us with earth?" Asked Dark Kiva at Mare.

" Yes. If I have permission. However..." Said Mare.

"It doesn't seem natural enough? Sebas, did you see hills in the area?" Asked Dark Kiva.

"No, unfortunately. The surrounding lands are flat." Said Sebas.

"I see... what if we also raised the area to create lures?" Says Dark Kiva.

"In this case, we would become invisible." Said Sebas.

"Perfect, so be it. We will cover the upper part with an illusion spell." Said Dark Kiva.

"It's heard!" Said Mare.

"And finally... I'd like to ask each of you a question. Shalltear, you first. What do I represent in your eyes?" Asked Dark Kiva.

"Incarnated beauty, you are the most beautiful in this world." Shalltear replied.

"Cocytus." Says Dark Kiva.

"Your power is unparalleled, you are the legitimate ruler of Nazarick's tomb." Replied Cocytus.

"Aura." Said Dark Kiva.

"You are merciful and full of attention." Aura answered.

"Mare." Said Dark Kiva.

"I find you very nice." Answered Mare.

"Demiurge." Says Dark Kiva.

"No one can compete with your wisdom and liveliness. It is fair to say that you are the beginning and the end." Answered Demiurge.

"Sebas." Said Dark Kiva.

"You are the leader of the Creators. In your clemency, you have watched over us until the end." Answered Sebas.

"Jiro, Rikki, Ramon." Said Dark Kiva.

"You are our Creators." Replied Jiro.

"You have watched over us until the end." Answered Rikki.

"And for that we will never stop being loyal and let you use us in combat at your leisure." Replied Ramon completing the answers of Jiro and Riki.

"And finally you, Albedo." Says Dark Kiva.

"You are the greatest among the creators, and our undisputed master. And you are my beloved!" Albedo answered.

"I see..." Said Dark Kiva slightly surprised by the response of Albedo. "I understood your feelings well. I count on your loyalty!" He said.

"At your service!" All the Guardians and Albedo say before Dark Kiva picks up the Zanvat Sword and teleports herself down a hallway.

"Damn... they worship me! And they are all sincere..." Said Dark Kiva leaning against the wall of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, in his office, Dark Kiva looked at a mirror floating on his desk while Sebas stayed by his side, close to the entrance of the room. The mirror did not show his reflection but plains surrounded by forest with a path that seemed to lead to a village.

"**_If I can activate the Mirror of Remote Viewing, I'll be able to monitor Nazarick's surroundings._**" Dark Kiva thought en effectuant plusieurs mouvements faisant changer la zone vue à travers le miroir gagnant quelque applaudissement de Sebas.

"Well done, Lord Darth Kiva." Said Sebas.

"Thank you, Sebas. I'm sorry you have to put up with me." Thanked Dark Kiva.

"I must be at your side and follow your orders. Master Touch created me with these steward parameters. It's my reason for living." Retorted Sebas.

"Really." Says Dark Kiva before turning his attention to the mirror. "Let's look for a populated area." He said as he looked in the mirror to find a village that looked restless enough. "A party?" He asked himself.

"No, I don't think so." Said Sebas looking at the image in the mirror before his master zoomed in on the village to see what was going on... and it was far from being a party.

It was soldiers in armour with swords on horses attacking the village and killing its occupants.

"They are not robbers." Says Dark Kiva when he saw their slaughter and realized something. "**_It's weird... Before I came into this world, I would have been disgusted. But I look at it like I don't give a damn... like I don't care?_**" He thought as he continued to watch the massacre.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Sebas.

"Nothing at all. It's none of my business." Replied Darth Kiva.

"It is understood, my lord." Said Sebas while Darth Kiva, looking at him, couldn't help but see Touch Me.

He remembered his debut in Yggdrasil, he wasn't very powerful, dressed in a simple cape hiding his avatar, he was being attacked by a group of players who wanted to win xp by killing him. Touch Me saved him from this group by killing them all at once and helped him level up. He will always remember his friend's motto: "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense." He wondered if he should act like his friend or let this village be massacred to the last man. While being aware that he would have to fight at some point to test his skills in this new world.

And his decision was made when he saw two girls of different ages running away being chased by two soldiers on foot.

The tallest is a fairly beautiful young girl in her mid-teens, with slightly fair skin, blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown dress with a beige top and her hair tied in a braid.

The second is a little girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with a red scarf and braids.

Seeing the two girls so close to the gates of death made him make his decision despite his insensitivity to the massacre.

"Sebas. I'm going to this village. Nazarick Square on high alert." He ordered.

"At your command." Said Sebas.

"Order Albedo to come with all his arsenal. Also prepare the rear guard. Send to the village units capable of making themselves invisible. I want the best." Says Dark Kiva as he looks in the mirror and sees the older girl take a sword in the back to protect the younger one.

"It's understood." Said Sebas as he left to carry out the orders of his sovereign.

"Touch me... I'm going to pay my debt." Said Darth Kiva before making the Zanvat Sword appear in his right hand. "Portal. "He said he cast a spell that opened a portal and went through it, which brought him to the place where the two girls were, and made the soldiers who were about to finish them tremble.

"What's that?" Says one of the soldiers surprised at what just happened and what Dark Kiva's armor looks like.

"Cardiac hold." Says Dark Kiva reaching out to one of the soldiers, a transparent human heart appeared in his hand and he crushed it as the green soldier who was pointing his hand collapsed as if he was having a heart attack.

"**_If rank 9 necromancy magic wasn't enough to defeat a human of this world, I should have resolved to use the sword. But I prefer to stay in magic despite my class._**" He thought then that he also realized that he didn't feel anything when he killed the soldier.

"He's a monster!" Shouts the soldier still alive.

"You were chasing those kids. And I'm not to your liking, you rotten bastard." Says Dark Kiva angrily before pointing to the soldier who tried to escape. "Dragon lightning." He said. A bolt of lightning came from his finger and struck the soldier who was electrocuted to death. " **_He was weak. Simple rank 5 magic took him down..._**" He thought. "Mid-level undead: Death Knight." He says.

The body of the first soldier he killed was covered with a black substance that disappeared before he got up.

"**_The spell possessed the targeted body. Nothing to do with Yggdrasil..._**" He then thought that the black substance reappeared and reshaped the corpse into a huge skeletal creature measuring 2 meters high with a twisted body equipped with a black metal armor with red lines engraved on it. He is equipped with a wavy sword and a huge shield that covers three quarters of his body.

"Death Knight. Kill the assailants of this village." He said as he showed the creature the second dead soldier...

The Death Knight roars before he leaves to carry out the order of his creator.

« **_A monster that's supposed to be protecting me just took off. But then he's following my orders, so that's good to know._** » Dark Kiva thought a little surprised as he came through a portal Albedo dressed in black armor covering his entire body leaving only her horns visible with a large black axe.

"Took me a long time to get ready, my apologies." Apologized Albedo.

"There's no need to apologize. You're just in time." Said Dark Kiva

"Thank you. So..." Said Albedo as she looked at the girls watching them. "How are we going to get rid of this inferior creature?" She asked.

"In reality, our enemies are the individuals in armor who swarm out there." Explained Darth Kiva.

"Understood, my lord." Says Albedo.

Darth Kiva noticed the gash left by the sword of one of the soldiers on the back of the older of the two girls.

"You are wounded." Dark Kiva said as he revealed a vial half-filled with a red potion which he gave to the girl. "Drink this." He said.

"Is that blood?" Asked the eldest, hesitant at the thought of drinking the potion and intimidated by the appearance of her savior's armor. "I'm going to drink! Spare my sister!" She said before the smallest girl that Darth Kiva identified as her sister tried to stop her.

"Enri, no." Said the little girl to her sister.

"**_It's normal that they don't trust me. My armour is quite intimidating._**" Reflects Dark Kiva while the two sisters argue about whether the elder sister should drink the potion.

"Vile inferior creatures!" Albedo shouted as she raised her axe to kill the girls but was blocked by the blade of the Zanvat Sword.

"Put the gun down." Ordered Dark Kiva with a restrained anger in his voice to make Albedo understand his displeasure.

"At your orders. Excuse me, my lord." She said as she lowered her weapon.

Dark Kiva knelt down so that his head was the same height as the girl named Enri's and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's just a healing potion. It will heal your wound and do nothing else to you." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Is that so?" Enri asked.

"Yes. You have my word." Dark Kiva replied.

Enri decided to take her courage in both hands and take the potion to drink it, which healed her back and mended her clothes as if she hadn't been struck with a sword.

"Unbelievable." She says.

"The pain is gone?" Asked Dark Kiva, wanting to be sure of the potion's effect.

"Yes..." Enri replied, still surprised by the effect of the potion, making her savior think for a few seconds.

"Have you ever heard of magic?" Asked the sovereign.

"Yes, I have. The master healer sometimes comes to the village... My friend can use magic." Enri replied.

"Very well. That simplifies things. I can use magic too." Explained Darth Kiva.

Which is not quite a lie, since despite his class, the Zanvat Sword allows him to use magic as if he were a mage. He reached out his free hand to the two sisters and a green circle appeared right in front of them.

"Cocoon of regrowth-life. Arrow Barrier" He says that a force field surrounds the girls and the area around them for several metres. "I cast protection spells. You will be safe here. And take this, just in case." He said as he threw two necklaces with little foghorns attached to the girls. "Blow on it and a troop of goblins will come and follow your orders. Protect yourself with it. "He said before he turned around to go back to the village.

"Wait!" Said Enri making Dark Kiva stop. "Thank you for saving us!" She said.

"Thank you so much!" Thanked Enri's little sister.

"It's nothing." Says Dark Kiva.

"Can we know your name?" Enri asked, surprising the ruler of Nazarick.

"My name?" Says Dark Kiva surprised by the girl's request before he thinks what it might mean to give his name to the inhabitant of this world. "Hold that thought! My name is... Dark Kiva!" He said, turning around.

A little later, Dark Kiva and Albedo were levitating high enough not to be, watching the massacre of the soldiers by the Death Knight. He was even amused to see the captain who seemed to be leading the attack being panicked sending the massacre of his troops and ordered his troops to act as a shield before being killed. It was after this that he decided to intervene.

« Il suffit, Death Knight ! » Cria Dark Kiva attirant l'attention des villageois et des soldats alors que lui et Albedo se pose à côté du Death Knight. « Je me présente. Je m'appelle Dark Kiva. » Dit-il alors que les soldats furent effrayés par son armure et le fait qu'il commande le Death Knight. « Je vais épargner vos vies. En échange, transmettez bien ceci à vos maîtres. Si vous revenez semer le chaos, alors j'apporterai la mort sur vos terres. Partez ! Et n'oubliez pas mon nom ! » Dit-il avant que tous les soldats ne prennent la poudre d'escampette.

"**_This acting is fun, but exhausting._**" Dark Kiva thought.

"Sir!" Says a villager drawing Dark Kiva's attention. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I saw your village being attacked. I came to save you. You are safe now. Don't be afraid." Said Dark Kiva as he approached them, but saw that the villagers remained wary of his help, and he decided to solve the problem while taking advantage of the situation. "However, my action has a price. You will have to thank me..." He says. "**_So as not to arouse suspicion, it has to look like a lucrative business. The two sisters seemed to be afraid of my armor. It wasn't so uncommon in Yggdrasil, though. Unless it was the display of magic I gave them that frightened them. I'll lean more toward that possibility._**" He thought.

He asked the villagers for gold to reassure them. But he also sought information. So that he wouldn't lack knowledge if he met other powerful people. The villagers believed his story of a paladin who specializes in all kinds of magic from afar and knows little about the world. They taught him everything they knew. First thing. The money of Yggdrasil does not seem to have currency in this world. Gold may be valuable, but he decided to avoid using it. He asked a few questions about neighbouring countries. He learned that their village, Carne, as well as Nazarick, are located on the lands of the kingdom of Re-Estize. Then, on either side of the mountain range, being the Baharuth Empire. The two countries are in conflict. The citadel city of E-Rantel, located on the border, sees its plains attacked every year. There's one more. The Slane Theocracy, located in the south, between the other kingdoms. The chief of the village confesses to him that he thinks it was Baharuth who attacked, according to the shields' coat of arms. But Dark Kiva thought it was possible that Slane had disguised himself to harm Re-Estize and Baharuth.

"**_I made a mistake. I should have captured a knight and made him talk._**" Dark Kiva thought realizing his lack of savvy.

"Is something wrong?" The village chief asked him, taking his mind off it.

"No, everything is fine. Can you teach me something else?" Asked Darth Kiva.

"Yes... E-Rantel is the closest village from here. We sometimes come across goblins, orcs, ogres and other creatures. But the adventurers patrol, the road is safe." Explained the village chief.

"Adventurers?" Asked Dark Kiva.

"Those who eliminate monsters for reward. At E-Rantel, a company of adventurers provides them with work." Explained the village chief.

"A company? What is the population of E-Rantel?" Asked Dark Kiva.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that much." Said the village headman.

" It's nothing..." Says Dark Kiva in a pensive posture. "**_I'm gonna have to spend some time in the city._**" He thought.

Later the burial of the villagers who died during the attack took place and Darth Kiva saw the two young girls he saved in tears in front of their parent's grave.

"**_The power granted to me by the Zanvat Sword, I could use resurrection spells their death. But being known to spread death rather than resurrection is better for avoiding trouble. We'll see how the situation develops. For now, having saved the village is enough for me._**" Dark Kiva thought as he continued to observe them.

Later the villagers begin to rebuild the parts of the village destroyed by the soldiers as Darth Kiva and Albedo wander around.

"**_From now on, the news that Dark Kiva, the savior of the village, will spread. If there are other Yggdrasil players in this world, I would like us to help each other. It's best to avoid unnecessary bloodshed so as not to attract their hostility. I need a great cause to fight for. I wish I could support one country... Never mind._**" He thought before turning his attention to Albedo. "We're done with our business here. Albedo, we're leaving." He said.

" Understood." Says Albedo before a man passes them before Albedo fixes it.

"Don't you like humans?" Asked Dark Kiva.

"They're fragile and inferior beings. I'd rather crush them like insects." She answered honestly.

"Albedo... behave with calm and kindness towards them." Advised the Dark Kiva surprising the regent. "As you said, they are fragile and inferior beings. And yet look, they cling to what they have and do their utmost to preserve it. If we are stripped of our abilities and resilience, we are closer to them than you can imagine." He says wisely.

"I see, please forgive my arrogance, Lord Dark Kiva." Says Albedo, understanding what his lord meant.

"**_I said that, but I've killed several people coldly._**" Thought Dark Kiva.

"What can we do?" The village chief asked someone who warned him of something.

"Still in trouble?" Said Dark Kiva before he approached the old man. "Something is wrong?" He asked.

"It seems that there are knights approaching the village." Explained the village chief.

"I see..." Says Dark Kiva before paying more attention to the village's gaze turned towards him. "I get it. Gather the survivors in the house of the village chief. He will accompany me to the square." He says he will help them again.

"Got it." Says the village headman as his entire village is happy with the decision of their saviour.

Once the whole village is safe, Dark Kiva, Albedo, and the village chief remain in the square as several knights led by a man without a helmet arrive in the village and stop in front of them.

"I'm Gazef Stronoff, captain of the Royal Re-Estize Army. By order of the king, we go from village to village to hunt down the knights of the Empire, who are devastating us." The man introduced himself.

"The captain of the royal army?" Said the village headman.

"You're the village headman? Tell me who he is." Asked Gazef of the village headman...

"His name is..." Began the village head before the ruler of Nazarick spoke.

"Don't bother. How do you do, captain? I am the paladin Dark Kiva. I saved this village when I saw it was under attack." Says Dark Kiva surprised the captain as he dismounted from his horse.

"I can't thank you enough for that." Said Gazef with gratitude.

"Captain!" Says a soldier drawing Gazef and Darth Kiva's attention. "Hostile movement detected. They're surrounding the village!" He said, surprising everyone.

All the knights as well as Gazef, Dark Kiva and Albedo were able to take refuge in a house big enough to accommodate them all in order to devalue the situation and find a plan of action.

"They're here. They completely surround the village." Said Gazef, looking discreetly out the window to see several Mages with an invocation next to each of them.

All the knights as well as Gazef, Dark Kiva and Albedo were able to take refuge in a house big enough to accommodate them all in order to devalue the situation and find a plan of action.

"Who are they?" Asked for Darth Kiva.

"Only the Slane Theocracy can gather so many wise men. There is a high priest at the head of this army... Probably one of the six scriptures." Explained Gazef.

"What about those who attacked the village?" Asked Darth Kiva.

"They wore the crest of the Empire, but it was probably a Slane trick." Gazef replied, confirming the village chief's suspicions.

"I suspected... would this village be so valuable?" Asked Dark Kiva.

"Don't you have any ideas? If their target is not this village, the answer is simple." Said Gazef, making it clear to Darth Kiva that he's the target of attacks on villages.

"Do they hate you that much, Captain?" Asked for Darth Kiva.

"Yes, it's unfortunate. Now even Slane Theocracy wants me dead." Gazef replied, as Darth Kiva realized something from watching the Wise Men's Summons.

"But they are Archangels Flame. They use monsters from Yggdrasil?" Darth Kiva thought.

"Sir Dark Kiva. I'd like to hire you. Your price will be mine." Said Gazef.

"I must refuse. "Says Darth Kiva.

"I see. In that case, Sir Darth Kiva, be well. Thank you for saving the village." Said Gazef humbly, offering him a handshake. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Allow me one last request. Protect these villagers one last time. I have nothing to offer in exchange. Yet..." He says before he begins to kneel down to beg his interlocutor to accept before the latter stops him.

"Ceremonial truce. It's understood. I will protect the villagers. I swear on my name." Accepted the ruler of Nazarick.

"Then I leave without worry. I'll be able to concentrate on my opponent." Said Gazef.

"In that case, take this with you." Says Dark Kiva, giving him a small wooden statuette.

"Coming from you, I accept it willingly!" Said the captain of the guard as he took the statuette and put it in his satchel. "Goodbye." He said.

"Good luck, sir." Said Darth Kiva.

A few minutes later Gazef and all the soldiers get on their horses and leave to defend the village against the Mages while being watched by Darth Kiva and Albedo.

"Strange... I'll have to think of him as an insect. But after talking with him, I feel the same attachment to him as I do to the animals." Says Darth Kiva.

"Is that why you made that promise, swearing by your noble name?" Asked Albedo.

"It is possible." Simply replied Darth Kiva.

"Dear Lord, Darth Kiva." Said the village headman as he approached him. "Why did the captain leave?" He asked.

"He was the target of the enemy." Dark Kiva replied.

"So we do nothing?" Asked the village chief.

"Above all not. We'll flee as soon as the captain weakens the siege. To do that, he has to get their full attention." Said Dark Kiva reassuring the village head.

Meanwhile the captain and his men charge the enemy mages. He was thrown from his horse by a spell when an Archangel Flame tried to attack him but he repulsed him using his sword and used a weapon spell to reinforce his weapon and cut him in half. The mages brought more Archangel Flame to fight him as his soldiers moved away the Slane soldiers surrounding the face, following the orders he gave them.

Gazef was getting ready to fight the Mages alone when he saw his soldiers turn back to help him, even if it meant dying. He was surprised that they disobeyed him, but he was also very proud of them, preferring to die protecting the people at his side rather than running away to distract them.

But it was useless, the fight was entirely to the advantage of the mages, the captain decided to attack their commander to destabilize their group and ran in his direction while defeating the Archangels who tried to block his way.

His performances gave his troops courage when the enemy commander decided to make himself known.

He is a man with a scar on the left side of his face with blond hair and black eyes. He also wore a kind of black and white dress.

"Well done. Your skills are well honed. But the game is over. Soldier, summon more angels. Concentrate your spells on Stronoff." Said the commander.

In the village warehouse, Dark Kiva and Albedo stayed with the villagers to ensure their protection. The ruler of Nazarick quickly turned his attention to the two girls he had rescued with the older one, who was trying to comfort her little sister with a small twinge of heart for some reason, which Albedo noticed.

Back in the battle all the soldiers except Gazef were killed in action by the Archangels, leaving their exhausted captain as their only bulwark. He was mauled by the mages casting spells to weaken him to the point where he eventually spat blood and an army of Archangel Flame ready to attack him at any time. And by the time some of them started attacking him. He fought them off as best he could but came out greatly weakened, being stabbed in the hip by one of them.

"Here's the coup de grâce! If one isn't enough, I'll send you all the angels at once." Said the commander as all the angels came closer to Gazef to finish him off.

But the captain refused to give up and rose to his feet, leaning on his sword.

"What do you take me for?! I'm a captain in the royal army! I love and defend my country! I will not lose to those who defile the kingdom!" Gazef cried out with determination.

"It's because of these fantasies that you're going to die here. Gazef Stronoff. What are you going to do in your condition like this? After I kill you, I'm going to take care of the villagers. Stop struggling and stay down quietly. In my great kindness, I offer you a painless death." Said the commander of the Mages with arrogance and cruelty, making Gazef laugh. "Do I make you laugh?" He asked.

"How stupid... I want you to know that there's someone stronger than me in the village." Warn Gazef.

"Are you bluffing? Angels, shoot Stronoff!" Says the commander.

Gazef was preparing for battle when he suddenly heard the voice of Darth Kiva.

"I'll take over." Said the latter before Gazef found himself teleported to the village headman's house with the bodies of his soldiers to the general surprise.

"Where am I?" Asked the captain with surprise.

"This is the village warehouse. The Dark Kiva lord defends it with a spell." Replied the village headman.

"And where is he? " Gazef asked.

"He disappeared without a trace and you replaced him." Replied the village headman.

Gazef then took the statuette that Darth Kiva gave him, which disappeared in his hand.

"So that was it..." Gazef said, understanding why he gave it to her before he collapsed exhausted from the fight.

Back on the battlefield, Darth Kiva and Albedo stood in front of the mage and their commander who was surprised at the turn the situation had taken.

"Who are you? "Asked the commander with his head held high.

"Nice to meet you, soldiers of Slane Theocracy. My name is Dark Kiva. It seems you really have a grudge against this village..." Says Darth Kiva.

"Are you going to beg me to spare the people?" Asked the commander.

"Not at all... in fact... I overheard your conversation with the captain. I agree that you have guts." Darth Kiva answered, surprising the commander. "You want to kill the villagers I took the trouble to save. It's quite unpleasant." He said.

"Unpleasant? But it's only just beginning, dear knight! So what do you want?" Asked the commander.

"For starters: I'm not a knight. And then I want you to give me your screws without resistance. You won't suffer. But if you refuse, the price of your stupidity will be death in despair and suffering!" Said Dark Kiva in a ruthless tone as he planted the Zanvat Sword.

The commander remained silent for a few seconds before finally reacting.

"Send the angels!" He ordered his magi.

Two Flame Archangels attacked, but their swords broke against the armor of Darth Kiva, who grabbed them by the head before they had time to retreat.

"I asked... that you give me your lives without resistance. You have to pay attention to what people are saying." Says Darth Kiva.

"Impossible! It's a subterfuge!" Shouts one of the Magi.

"Attacks from single weapons or weak monsters are all negated by the resistance of my armor. It's a passive but effective skill." Says Dark Kiva before crushing the Summoning Skull with his own strength alone. "**_These are the same Archangels Flame as in Yggdrasil._**" He thought He thought then that the commander was just as shocked as the soldiers by this. "I wanted to know why you can use Yggdrasil magic and summon the same monsters. But I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. Now it's my turn to attack. Prepare to die!" He said as the commander began to be intimidated...

"Hurry up! Attack with all the angels!" Shouted the commander before all the invocations rushed at his opponent.

"Albedo, get back." Ordered Dark Kiva.

"At your orders!" Said Albedo, retreating as his master grabbed his sword.

"Explosion of nothingness." Said Dark Kiva as an energy emerged from his body disintegrating all the Flame Archangels.

This action is enough to frighten all the mages and their commander.

"It's impossible!" Said the commander, remembering Gazef's warning as all the mages under his command took the initiative to cast a series of offensive spells against Dark Kiva as all the spells bounced off his armor.

"These are all Yggdrasil's magics. Tell me who taught you these spells!" Dark Kiva screams determined to have the answer.

One of the mages decided to use a stone thrower to send a projectile, which Albedo hurriedly trimmed with his axe, sending it back with such force that the thrower grabbed the stone hard enough to blow his head off.

"What the hell was that?" Asked the commander, speechless.

"Albedo... You know that none of these projections can hurt me. You don't need to intervene." Says Darth Kiva calmly.

"One moment, Lord Darth Kiva. When confronting a Creator, there is a minimum of power to be respected. Those unworthy sparks..." Albedo justified himself making Darth Kiva laugh.

"In this case, it is rather they who are unworthy of me. No ?" Says Dark Kiva with annoying amusement to the commander.

"Observant Principality! Onward!" Ordered the commander to his own invocation, which had been held back until then.

It made a mass appear and headed towards Darth Kiva who destroyed it with a sword in the wind without even using the power of the blade.

"He destroyed it in a single attack... But that's impossible! A superior angel doesn't just disappear with a sword in the air!" Said the shocked commander.

"Captain Nigun! What do we do now?"

Asked one of his soldiers.

The commander named Nigun decided to take a glowing crystal out of his clothes.

"I'm going to summon the ultimate angel!" Nigun said with shocking confidence, Darth Kiva.

"**_Judging by the sparkle, it looks like a crystal capable of sealing off superior magic. Do they have Yggdrasil items, too?_**" Thought Dark Kiva. "Albedo. Protect me with your skills." He commanded.

"At your orders!" Said Albedo as he stood in front of him.

"Behold the noble figure of the ultimate angel! Dominion Authority!" Shouts Nigun as his invocation appears.

She bathed the area in a sacred blue-white light. Although her head and body are obscured, it is covered with many brightly feathered wings and is decorated with royal tablets. At the front of his head, a divine magical circle of light is emitted.

"This angel is your last trump card?" Asked Darth Kiva surprised.

"Exactly! I judged that you deserved to have it used on you!" Said Nigun.

In reaction to this, Dark Kiva placed his hand on Albedo's shoulder and put his head on it.

"It's terrible..." He says.

"Are you scared? It would be perfectly legitimate!" Said Nigun, returning to the arrogant tone he had in front of Gazef.

"All these precautions for a fucking toy." Says Darth Kiva in an extremely disappointed tone as Albedo behind his helmet couldn't help but blush at being touched by him.

"What? A toy? What are you talking about? No, it can't be! No human can do it! You're bluffing! Dominion Authority, unleash the sacred punishment!" Shouted Nigun as the weapon of his summon shatters to shape-shifting form. "No human knows level seven magic! Divine power that exterminates demons! You'll taste it!" He shouted as a ray of light from the sky hits Darth Kiva who pushed Abedo just in time to keep her from being attacked.

Nigun expected it to be destroyed, but he heard his opponent laughing.

"This is what it feels like to take a beating... I'd forgotten that feeling." Said Darth Kiva as the ray disappeared, revealing that it was almost intact, which shocked Nigun and his mages more than before.

However, the fact that it is mentioned that Albedo had taken damage caused him to lose his temper.

"Miserable vermin!" Albedo cried out, letting some of his power escape and surprising Nigun and his magi. "You dared to harm my beloved Lord Darth Kiva! You forget your condition as scum!" She said with rage in her belly.

"That's enough, Albedo." Says Darth Kiva, keeping his cool despite his desire to tease her. "I'm fine, so there's no need to get carried away." He said as she was about to protest before stepping forward. "You have done me the honor of showing all your power. So I'm going to give you back the device, giving you a taste of mine." He said, passing his index and middle fingers over the blade of the Zanvat Sword, which glowed red.

He gave a sword blow in the direction of the invocation which ended up changing into a statue made of stained glass which broke a few seconds later. The death of this invocation made the night fall as if its light illuminated the night sky.

"He's more powerful than a demon... but who are you in the end?" Asked Nigun now more than scared.

"Darth Kiva. In the old days, no one didn't know that name." Says Darth Kiva as cracks appear in the sky for a few seconds and then disappear.

"What was it?" Asked Nigun who spotted it again.

"Looks like someone's been watching you through some kind of surveillance magic. But my defenses were activated, so he couldn't learn anything." Explained Darth Kiva.

"I'm being watched?" Realized Nigun.

"Playtime's over." Said Darth Kiva making his intentions clear.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on! Master Dark Kiva! No, my lord! Spare us! No, spare only me! I can gather any amount! Your prize will be mine!" Shouting Nigun erasing his arrogant facade trying to bargain for his life.

"Learn to keep your place, human..." Retorted Albedo calmly, panicking the commander. "Your role as inferior creatures is to bow your heads and wait for someone to come and take your life." She said.

"Inferior creatures? "Asked Nigun.

"What did you say earlier?" Dark Kiva asked rhetorically as he let go of some of his power which took the form of an imposing dark green aura with a little black. "Oh yes: Stop struggling and stay down quietly." He said in a dark tone. "Rest assured, in my great goodness, contrary to what you told him... I will make you wish for death." He finished.

Later, the Mages and Nigun disappeared from the outskirts of the village while Dark Kiva and Albedo without his helmet walked across the plains in the night sky.

"Lord Darth Kiva, how classy you are in battle!" Says Albedo behind him as if she doesn't hear him. However...

"Thank you, Albedo. » He thanked her, making her panic for a few seconds.

"Did you hear me?!" She asked, surprised and giving her lord an amused chuckle.

"You didn't speak in a low voice, so that helps." Said Darth Kiva.

"I see... If I may ask... Why did you save that human and ruin a precious object?" She asked.

"**_That thing was worthless..._**" Dark Kiva thought.

"I could have cleaned up your mess for you. You don't have to save these inferior creatures directly." Albedo continued.

"I have every confidence in your power, but I needed to test my abilities to see if this world had not adversely affected them." Darth Kiva replied. "Do you have any more questions?" He asked.

"Yes... I'd like to know why you pushed me when that ultimate Angel attacked me." Asked Albedo as she fantasized that he pushed her so that she wouldn't suffer.

"You're all I have. And I'll never take a chance on you until I get the chance." Dark Kiva replied as he continued on his way. "And remember what I said about humans, Albedo. We may be resilient and have extraordinary abilities, but other than that, we're just like humans. " He says.

"Y-yes, my lord." She says.

"Oh, and Albedo..." Says Dark Kiva giving him a golden ring with an amethyst inlaid in the center with the symbol of Nazarick printed in black on the stone. "This will make it easier for you to carry out your role as regent by allowing you to travel instantly anywhere within the confines of the tomb." He says.

"T-thank you, my lord."Says Albedo extremely flattered by her lord's gift, which she soon considered an engagement ring.

Later, back in Nazarick, all the guardians as well as the Pleiades and other monster of Nazarick were gathered in the throne room, kneeling before Darth Kiva offered all the guardians as well as the Pleiades, Sebas, and his three creations the same rings that he gave Albedo as a thank you for their loyalty.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for this solitary escapade. If you have any questions, please ask Albedo. But the reason I've brought you all together is quite different..." Says their sovereign...

Several days later, Albedo was in Darth Kiva's office reporting back to him.

"We've received Aura's report on the surrounding area. She hasn't been able to make contact with any other Yggdrasil players. She's extending the search to the great forest on the edge of Nazarick. That's it. As for the man captured the other day, Nigun, he's a priest of the Sun Scriptures and captain of the Slane Troops." Said Albedo as he laid a file on his sovereign's desk.

"The Slane Theocracy? It's that religious state that advocates the unity of humans over other species. It would probably be best to avoid them for the time being..." Says Darth Kiva.

"And what about this village?" Asked Albedo.

"Carne is our only point of support. We have to build a friendly relationship. Let's try to stay on good terms. And let's make sure Nigun doesn't die. I intend to make him pay for his arrogance." Says Darth Kiva.

"Understood, my lord. That's all for today's report." Said Albedo.

"Rest." Says Darth Kiva.

"But what rest? You are a Creator... and my great love! You can use me as you wish!" Said Albedo, touching the ring that Dark Kiva gave him.

" **_All right, my boy, take your courage in both hands and admit your buddy's bullshit._**" Mentally calls himself Darth Kiva before taking his courage in both hands. "You know, Albedo... your maker altered your feelings for me somewhat... to play a joke on me." He confessed.

"Isn't it perfect like that?" Albedo asked, surprising the ruler of Nazarick. "Lord Dark Kiva, only one thing matters. These feelings... do they bother you?" She asked.

"No, not really..." Confessed Darth Kiva beginning to be embarrassed by the situation.

"So isn't it perfect like that?" Albedo asked.

"Tabula just changed your settings to play a bad joke on me!" He said he hoped she would understand that somehow her feelings are a joke that goes too far.

"Master Tabula Smaragdina would be delighted to see his daughter get married." Says Albedo.

"Really?" Asked Darth Kiva a little surprised by this before Shalltear entered the room.

"Lord Dark Kiva, my sincere salutations." She said.

"Greetings to you, Shalltear. What brings you here?" Salute Dark Kiva.

"I have obviously come to admire your beauty!" Replied Shalltear.

"That's done. You may step down, Shalltear. We are speaking on matters of great importance." Said Albedo.

"Is it your approaching expiration date that's making you so irritable, old girl?" Retorted Shalltear.

"Have you ever used anything? You show us the pictures of two well-filled dishes... but the reality is quite different." Says Albedo.

Dark Kiva had to admit that if this exchange had come from two other guild members he would have allowed himself to burst out laughing. And he would have done so if it was from 1: he didn't have an image to hold with his subjects. And 2: if Shalltear didn't start getting angry.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" Said Shalltear.

"Who are you talking to about deadlines?" Says Albedo, getting angry at himself.

« Il suffit ! Cessez ces enfantillages. » Dit Dark Kiva ne voulant pas que ça aille trop loin.

"Yes, Lord Darth Kiva!" Said the two girls almost instantly.

"What brings you here, Shalltear?" Asked for Darth Kiva.

"I'm about to leave to join Sebas on a mission that Your Highness has entrusted to us. I won't be able to return to Nazarick for a while. So I've come to greet you." Shalltear replied.

"I see, I thank you for that, Shalltear. Since I too will have to go away for a while, chances are that when you come back, I won't be back yet. I'm glad you took the initiative." Says Dark Kiva calmly.

"Oh, you've sent me glad, my lord." Said Shalltear in a joyful tone.

"I'll have to leave you to make arrangements for my journey to the end." Said Dark Kiva as he left his office.

"Have you ever wondered what's underneath his armor?" Shalltear asked her rival in love.

"I... I never thought about it." Albedo replied with a hint of curiosity.

"I guess whoever finds out will be the one who gets to take him to bed." Said Shalltear with a hint of defiance in his voice.

"Would that be a challenge?" Albedo asked.

"Of course it is." Shalltear replied with a smile on her lips before leaving for her mission.


End file.
